The Lady of the Knights
by Earthlytreasure
Summary: YAY!!! Ch. 4 is up. Okay this is about POTS with a little twist. Sorry it's still a bit slow but it will get better. Read and Review. Thanks
1. Awaiting the News

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own anything. It all belongs to Tamora Pierce. I just wish I could write great stories like her.  
  
Author: Hey everyone that reads this. This is my first fic and I am not that sure that it's any good or not. When you read it, please review and tell me what you think. I would like helpful criticism, but please don't flame me. Also read my sis's fic called "What Life Would Be Like." I thank you and here it is I hope you like it.  
  
*~^*~^*~^  
  
Kel awaited the news to whether or not she could train to be a knight. She paced back and forth in her room at Mindelan. Her parents had been real supportive with her decision about wanting to be a knight. She wondered if she was to meet Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, also called the Lioness. She was the reason Kel wanted to become a knight. Kel listened to all the ballads about her and read everything she could about her. She hoped that Sir Myles was still teaching at the palace, for he was Alanna's adoptive father. She knew everything about her. She wanted to be her. She couldn't wait to start training and hoped that she could.  
  
*~^*~^*~^  
  
"I do not want to train some girl. She won't be able to keep up," Lord Wyldon exclaimed.  
  
"You should give her a fair chance. There is a law that states that girls can now be pages," Alanna huffed.  
  
"I believe I agree with Alanna on this one Wyldon. I'm sorry. I should give her a fair try and if she doesn't pass the first year, there will be no exceptions. That is my final statement on the matter," King Jonathan stated.  
  
"Then, I don't think it would be fair to let Alanna see her since she hasn't been involved with the pages before." Lord Wyldon's face started to turn red from anger.  
  
"Sir Alanna had other plans to attend to and I believe that I let her see the female page if she wishes. Although, you must have someone else accompany them when they talk so as not to get a rumor that Sir Alanna has bewitched her to become a knight," King Jon said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters that need attending to. Good day." King Jon dismissed them both and left to do other things.  
  
*~^*~^*~^  
  
A messenger arrives at the Mindelan fief a week after the conference between King Jon, Alanna, and Lord Wyldon. Kel is allowed to go and train as a knight. She is to be at the palace in a week's time to start her training.  
  
"Mom, Dad! Come quick!" Kel yelled from where she stood frozen.  
  
"What is it Keladry, dear? Is something wrong?" Kel's mother asked while walking next to Kel's father.  
  
"I'm allowed to train as a knight. I have to be at the palace in a week," Kel said happily.  
  
"That's great dear. We should start packing soon, you wouldn't want to be late."  
  
"Okay, I'll start packing later today." Kel walked to her room and sat on her bed thinking of the palace.  
  
*~^*~^*~^  
  
Before Kel knew it, she was at the palace and being shown her rooms. She had to get some practice clothes and tunics to wear while she was a page. She hadn't thought that the palace would be so big. She thought that she would be lost on the way to get her clothes.  
  
She received her clothes and while she unpacked, she heard some noise in the hall. She finished what she was doing and went outside. There were many pages and a bigger man she assumed was the knight trainer walking and stopping at a few doors and knocking.  
  
They soon came to her own door. Many were whispering about the rumors of a girl coming to be a page to be true. Although, many didn't like the idea, no one would go near her for she was to be seen by the Lady Knight Alanna, the Lioness.  
  
Many of the pages were afraid of her and of what was to happen if they were to do anything to Keladry.  
  
Lord Wyldon stopped in front of her and asked for her name.  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan, sir." Kel stood straight and tall.  
  
"Who will sponsor her?" Lord Wyldon asked. She had noticed that no ones hand went up.  
  
"She needs a sponsor. If you do not volunteer, I will choose." After that was said, a few boys raised their hands reluctantly. One of which caught Kel's eye. He was the most beautiful human she had ever seen. He had very light blonde hair and icy blue eyes that pierced through the skin.  
  
"I will sponsor her," he replied his eyes staring into her.  
  
"Joren of Stone Mountain. I believe you have been behind on your studies. If there is no other suitable sponsor, you will be it. Anyone else want to be Keladry's sponsor?"  
  
Another boy raised his hand. He had red hair and stunning green eyes. He looked a bit old to be a page and Kel thought it was a mistake.  
  
"Nealan of Queenscove. You have just barely arrived yourself. Do you believe you could show Keladry around and have time for your studies?" Lord Wyldon asked the boy.  
  
"Sir, I feel that I know the palace well enough that I could be a proper sponsor for Keladry," Nealan answered.  
  
"Alright, Keladry you will stay with your sponsor when you are in the main hall, and during classes. He is to show you around and help you if you have any questions. That is all. Breakfast will be served when the bell rings." Lord Wyldon turned and walked away.  
  
Keladry was still in shock when she looked to see that everyone else left and her sponsor was staring at her. She put on her Yamani blank face on.  
  
"You're lucky you didn't get Joren for a sponsor," Neal replied plainly.  
  
"Why?" Kel asked showing no emotion in her voice.  
  
"He has a bet going that he would try to run you out of the palace within a week. Since I am your sponsor, it should be longer than that," Neal said calmly. "Now, we have to hurry if I am to show you were everything is in two days." Neal started to walk away. Kel had to jog to catch up to him. She had to take two steps for one of his. She was starting to get winded when the bell rang for breakfast.  
  
"Hurry up, Lord Wyldon doesn't approve if you are late to a meal. He says 'A late knight is a dead knight.' I disagree with him as usual. Just tell me if I am talking too much and I will shut-up. All of my family does." Neal walked though the doors that led to the mess hall. When Kel and Neal walked in, the room became silent. Everyone was staring at the girl who wanted to be a page.  
  
"Don't pay attention to them. Just get in line." Neal pushed Kel toward the food line.  
  
Once they had their food, they found an empty table and sat down. Soon, everyone was chattering again, until Lord Wyldon went to the front. He led them in a prayer and then sat down.  
  
A few boys came over to Neal and Kel. Kel put her Yamani face on again while Neal introduced everyone. There was Prince Roald, Cleon of Kennen, and a few first years.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all," Kel said blankly.  
  
"So, how do you like it here so far?" Cleon of Kennen asked.  
  
"I haven't been here that long to develop a proper opinion yet." Kel buttered her roll.  
  
"I hope you like it here. I do, but I have only been here for a few days," Merric of Hollyrose said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm sorry but I am afraid that we must depart," Prince Roald said and him and his page he was sponsoring left.  
  
"Ready to see more of the place you will be living in for the next nine months?" Neal asked as they gave their trays to the servants.  
  
"I guess. When do classes start?" Kel asked.  
  
"In two days. We get beat on in the morning and put to sleep in the afternoon by boring classes. Just get used to not having free time. I sure will miss it," Neal said dreamily.  
  
They spent the rest of that day and the next day walking around the palace so Kel knew where everything was and all her classes were.  
  
Kel went to sleep that night without a problem.  
  
*~^*~^*~^  
  
Author: That's all for now. I hope you liked the beginning. I would like to know if you want Kel to end up with anyone for later chapters. I am hoping to have a bit more romance in this fic than in POTS. I will try to post often, but that might be hard because of school. I will try to post at least once a week. If you want to see something or would like me to change something, please let me know. Please Review. 


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm broke anyway so even if you tried to sue, you wouldn't get anything. I am not earning money on this story; I am doing this because I don't want to do school work.  
  
Author: Hello again. I would like to first thank everyone that reviewed. I'm glad that you like it. I am trying to think of the different scenarios that I could go from. I'm not sure how it will end, if you have any suggestions, you can email me at jnw11@yahoo.com or put it in a review. Here's the next chapper. Hope you like.  
  
*~^*~^*~^  
  
Kel rose just before dawn. She didn't get that much sleep the night before for she was too excited for her first day as a page. She decided that she would start her day off doing a few exercises with her glaive. She did that until she heard the bell for the pages to get up.  
  
There was a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal a palace servant that was assigned to her. They started right away by heating her bath.  
  
After getting dressed, she heard another knock on her door. She opened it to see Neal standing there about to knock again on her head.  
  
He caught himself just in time. "So, ready for your first day? Let's go get something to eat first."  
  
"Sure, lead the way sponsor," Kel said then closed her room door and locked it.  
  
They walked to the mess hall and got in line to get food. Cleon, Merric, and Merric's cousin, Faleron came and sat with Neal and Kel. Lord Wyldon led the prayer, and then let the pages eat.  
  
"We get to be beat on again this year. What fun. I can hardly wait," Faleron said sarcastically.  
  
"Then off to classes so your bruises can show up," Cleon added.  
  
"And homework that is impossible to finish for the next day," Neal finished.  
  
"Wow, when you put it that way." Kel said.  
  
"So, already deciding to leave before you can get a taste of work?" a voice sneered behind Kel. She turned around to see Joren of Stone Mountain.  
  
"She wasn't thinking about leaving and making you happy, Stone Mountain. She was just commenting on everything that we were talking about. Now butt out of our business and stink up some other part of the palace," Neal snapped.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt, Queenscove. Have you been practicing? At least I'm not a 15-year-old first year page, trying to court the new girl that wants to be one of the guys. She looks like one as well, but maybe that's the kind of girl you like. See you around," Joren sneered once again then left the mess hall.  
  
"Is it just me or is that guy a real asshole?" Faleron asked.  
  
"It's my first real day here and I already have enemies, great," Kel thought aloud.  
  
"He doesn't like anyone here, trust me," Cleon assured Kel.  
  
"Come on or we'll be late to our first class," Prince Roald said coming up behind Cleon who sat opposite Kel.  
  
They appeared in their first class, which was using a staff. Unfortunately for Kel, they told her that she was holding it wrong and had her spend all her time on her holds. In her next class, she had to pick a mount and show that she could ride a horse. She chose a mean strawberry roan gelding named Peachblossom. He was the only one left that looked as if he could last her page years.  
  
After her disasterous morning, she was harassed slightly by Joren saying that she would never be able to keep up with the boys. Then she had to show her teachers that she could read, write and do arithmetic. She received tons of homework to be completed the next day and she could barely stay awake for her dinner. She was sore from her new horse, and running up the hill to get to her rooms for a bath before lunch. She was asked over to Neal's room for help with homework. Kel was able to finish her math and help Neal with his but she couldn't finish her reading and report. She went to bed soon before midnight and had a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~^*~^*~^  
  
Author: I know this chapper was a little shorter than the first, but never fear. I will try to update very soon. Maybe later this week or even tomorrow. Who knows. I hope you like it. I know it was kinda boring, but it will get interesting later when I turn away from the book more. Again if you want to see anything in the story, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. That's all. Please Review and thank you. 


	3. More Bruises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Author: I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have makeup work and family problems. And we got a boat. I don't understand it, but oh well. I also get to see old friends this Friday. Yay. Anyways, here's more of the story. I also apologize for saying that Neal had red hair. My mistake and I thank everyone that reviewed. I'm glad that you like it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel woke up the next day covered in bruises. She groaned as she rolled out of bed and attempted to do some exercises before she had to get ready. She was very clumsy and tired from her first day still.  
  
Her servant came in after the bell rang and heated water for her bath. Kel was thankful for the warm water that soothed her tired and sore muscles.  
  
She quickly got dressed and walked out into the hall straight into the beautiful blonde, Joren.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Joren spat. He pushed Kel away from him and glared at her.  
  
"I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't walk so close to the doors," Kel retorted standing up and dusting herself off.  
  
"You think you're better than others because you're the first girl to become a page officially. I have news for you, they let you in because you look so much like a boy that no one would really be able to tell the difference." Joren turned and walked toward the mess hall.  
  
"Asshole," Kel said under her breath as Neal walked up to her.  
  
"Have a nice chat with Joren?" Neal asked sarcastically.  
  
"Let's just go eat," Kel said walking down the hallway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, ready for your second day in hell?" Cleon asked the first year pages smiling.  
  
"Cleon, are you trying to scary the poor children?" Neal teased while tousling Kel's hair.  
  
"Get off me, Neal," Kel said as she pushed him away.  
  
"Well, well. Can't find girls your own age so you go after the young ones?" a cold voice asked. "Or are you trying to get more? I bet she already slept with everyone at this table."  
  
"You fucking asshole. Why don't you get some friends of your own and stay with them? Or why don't you just die? You can solve everyone's problems that way," Neal said face turning red.  
  
"Standing up for your little girlfriend that just came here to find a husband?" Joren sneered.  
  
"You take that back bastard or I'll." Cleon stood up and stared Joren in the face.  
  
"You'll do what?" Joren laughed.  
  
"Just watch your back because Lord Wyldon can't be everywhere you know," Faleron said quickly knowing Cleon lost his temper and was about to do something stupid.  
  
Joren just turned and walked away and out of the mess hall.  
  
"Well, we better not worry about him right now. We have to hurry and get to the practice courts for class," Merric, a first year, said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on you guys," Kel said getting up from the table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were paired into lines to practice with staffs again. Kel was able to practice this time as she showed the teacher that she could hold a staff correctly.  
  
"Okay, Mindelan. You will be paired with Stone Mountain today. You will do basic strikes and blocks. Now get in line," the teacher said. (I don't remember who it is so if someone knows can you say so in a review thanx)  
  
"Get ready to work Mindelan," Joren said coldly as he swung the staff to strike.  
  
"Why must you insist on being an asshole?" Kel asked blocking his strike easily.  
  
"I'm just being myself," Joren sneered putting more force with his next strike.  
  
"Why must you insist on getting rid of me?" Kel asked barely able to block his strike.  
  
"You don't belong here. You belong with the rest of the noble girls at the convent getting trained on how to obey your husband if you ever get one," Joren said pushing Kel out of line formation.  
  
"Get back in line Mindelan!" Lord Wyldon, who was watching the pages practice, yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they were done with staffs, horseback riding and learning to fall some more, they were sent to the baths and then go to lunch.  
  
Kel ran to her rooms to take a bath in her room. She was again sore and received more bruises than the previous day. After her bath, she walked to the mess hall and found Neal and the rest of the group.  
  
"I hate him," Neal said looking in Joren's direction.  
  
"Hate is such a strong word. I'd say dislike very much," Kel said.  
  
"I think hate works in this case," Cleon added.  
  
"Let's not dwell on this whilst we eat, we may loose our lunch," Roald said ending the conversation.  
  
"Great, I just remembered that I forgot to finish my homework." Kel looked at her homework that was unfinished.  
  
"Be ready for more work since you didn't finish that. I never finish my homework," Faleron smiled.  
  
"Speaking of classes, we should get going soon," Cleon said.  
  
They all got up and started heading toward their first class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel received more homework for not completing her homework in the first place. The monk was droning on about something really boring when a servant came in the classroom.  
  
"I have been sent to fetch Keladry of Mindelan," the servant stated.  
  
Kel got out of her seat. Everyone was staring at her as she started for the door.  
  
"Guess they finally realized that you don't belong here Mindelan. I wish I could be there to see your face when they tell you," Joren smirked.  
  
Kel ignored his comment and walked out following the servant.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kel asked after they walked a little way.  
  
"To the King's study milady. The King requested to see you right away," the servant said in a low voice.  
  
*'Why would the king want to see me?'* Kel thought. She wondered if what Joren said was true. *'What if the king wanted to tell me that I have to go home?'*  
  
They stopped in front of big wooden doors. The servant bowed and left Kel standing in front of the doors. She knocked and soon heard "Come in, please." It was a male voice, which she assumed was the King.  
  
She opened the door and slipped in the room to see the King sitting at his desk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I just want to keep you reading. Please review. I don't want to start making a standard, but I might have to if I don't get more reviews. I would like to thank Sir Lady Katherine of Valdez, ndblue123, scarlet mage, mandy, LadyKnight, and KeladryLadyKnight for reviewing. Thank you and please continue to read. 


	4. Maps and Books

Author's Note: I am so extremely sorry about not updating for 5 months. I have been busy with high school. Anyway, I found the first chapter so they should be straightened out. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone that first reviewed and gave me some advice. I thank you muchos. Okay, now here's the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel slipped into the King's study and stood with her back towards the door. She was quite confused as to why the King would want to see her in the middle of her class no less.  
  
"Take a seat, Keladry of Mindelan," King Jonathan said as a servant pulled out a chair that is on the side closest to Kel.  
  
Kel walked slowly, bowed first toward the King and then took a seat in the chair designated for her.  
  
Kel took the minute for her to walk and sit down to look around at her surroundings. She saw maps hanging on the walls and piled on a desk to the right side of the room. The remaining spaces on the walls were covered with bookshelves that were overflowing with books of every kind. Many of the books were old and torn and looked as if they had been in the same room for hundreds of years.  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan, I would like you to meet a friend of mine," King Jonathan said pulling her attention back to him. His eyes were a brilliant blue that looked as if they didn't get the rest they deserved. His hair looked as if it was quickly combed and had the beginnings of gray hair near the hairline. His beard was the same black with a slight blue tint as his hair on his head, and a bit mused. His clothes were made of the finest silks and looked as if they were slept in.  
  
After King Jonathan had said his statement, a short fiery haired woman in armor appeared as if from nowhere. She stood behind the King and looked stubbornly at him. The King acted as though he knew nothing of the woman's glare. Kel was stunned immediately, especially after she saw the violet eyes that belonged to the woman.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is taking Kel so long?" Neal whispered to Cleon while taking notes about a battle from years ago.  
  
"I don't know maybe the King wanted to congratulate her for something," Cleon said positively.  
  
"I suppose the King wanted to be the first to tell her that she isn't fit to be here," Joren put in overhearing the boys' conversation.  
  
"What would make you say that Keladry would not belong here?" Roald said turning around.  
  
"I'm just saying that the King has probably come to his senses in seeing that letting Mindelan stay here for as long as she has. She is behind in all her classes already and it's only the third day. He must have wanted to tell her in person that she isn't cut out to be a knight." Joren looked smug and continued to take notes.  
  
"You were late in every homework assignment that you ever did. He never kicked you out. Why should she be any different? She is given the same chance that the rest of us has." Neal said angrily when the whole class was silent. Neal looked up and saw the monk that was teaching the class staring at him.  
  
The monk just pointed to the door and Neal knew exactly what he had to do. To his surprise though, Joren was sent as well. They both walked down to Wyldon's office in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I know I know, it's super short. I'm sorry. I have too much going on. I will try to get another chapter up asap tho. I'm overwhelmed with work for my AP classes. So, if you will be patient, I'll try to get finished with this story on spare time. I'm sort of stuck on what to write next. I need to look and read the book again. I'm starting to turn from it and I need to know where to go. So if you want to email me or something with some ideas, that would help so much. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
